I Hate The Monster
by coco786
Summary: They were inseparable because they understood each other better than anyone else. Now, he hates her and she hates him. Will things return to normal or is there a Monster lurking in the dark waiting? ExB o.O
1. Hatred

ME: I'm back!

_SaneCoco: Finally_

**CrazyCoco: We kinda missed airtime.**

ME: Can't you two ever just be happy for me?

_**SC&CC: -look at each other then back to me- Nope.**_

ME: -sighs- Well, I hope you enjoy this! It's my third FanFiction and I worked really hard on making this chapter. I honestly have about a million different ways to go about starting this FF, but I think this is the best way.

**CrazyCoco: She's serious. She has about 45 documents on her computer titled FF3C1.**

_SaneCoco: Okay, that's a clear over exaggeration. It's more like 5… They're really long and make no sense though because it's a whole bunch of ideas on one document though._

ME: Shutty you two! Just… shutty. (Shutty is the same as Shut up. It is meant to be spelt like this and should not be confused with the word shitty just because the letter "i" is next to the letter "u" on the keyboard.=3)

_**SC&CC: … FINE BE THAT WAY! DO THE DISCLAIMER BY YOURSELF!**_

Alice: She won't be doing it by herself…

Emmett: She's got us!

ME: Alice! Emmett! -glomps-

_**SC&CC: …. Dammit. We really shouldn't have introduced those two to her.**_

ME: Guys, must we really fight in chapter one of the new FF?

_**SS&CC: … -hangs heads- No…**_

Alice: Good… NOW! DISCLAIMER *~*-commanding pose and scary voice-

* * *

_**Everyone except Alice: DISCLAIMER BECAUSE ALICE SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYONE! - Coco does not own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters. She does however own the books and is the creator of the plot in this FF. **_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

_I hid behind one of the pillars that made the archway that lead to the living room. I had heard the shouting. _

"_**You**__," It was Edward's voice._

_I cringed. He only ever used that voice when he couldn't contain his anger, which wasn't very often. Having the curse and privilege of a photographic memory, I remember all the times Edward had lost his temper and had taken his anger out on me, not that it had made me love him any less. I may have been ten, but I understood more things than the average child could possibly dream of grasping. I peaked around the pillar. What I saw would haunt me forever._

_**~.:*:.~**_

I looked up at the big gates, holding the trembling black kitty close. Edward had given it to me. I sighed and looked at the gatekeeper. He looked at me confused.

"Little lady, where are your parents?" He asked,

"They left me. Edward Cullen sent me here." I replied quietly.

His mood seemed to change completely when I said Edward's name.

"Mr. Cullen sent you, did he? Where's that little demon now? Out wrecking havoc on innocent bystanders, I presume." He hissed out.

I felt my eyes widen.

"Excuse me? Exactly _what_ do you know of Edward? Did he do something to you? Please refrain from speaking of my best friend so rudely!" I replied angry now.

Everyone had always downed on Edward. _Everyone_ had told me to stay away from him because he was a monster. He wasn't one at all. He was the sweetest boy in existence and didn't deserve to be hated. The man looked at me startled. He didn't say anything and opened the door.

I set Shadow down and he walked slowly next to me. I looked around and noticed all of the students clothing. Casual wear if they were not wearing the school uniform.

"I seem out of place." I murmured to Shadow.

He looked up at me and meowed. I was wearing a plain white dress that hung from my body. I don't think anyone would wear a sleeveless dress with Forks' weather… Then again who would wear a short sleeveless dress in Chicago?

I walked to the headmaster's building, still receiving looks from everyone I passed. When I reached the door, I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard some shuffling and locks opening. I watched as the tall door opened a bit and a man's face appeared.

"Hello?" He called out.

I coughed and he looked down.

"Hello." He said, clearly surprised. "What brings you here?"

I stared at the man. He had blond hair and pretty green eyes…

"You have green eyes like Edward does." I blurted out without thinking.

He blinked a couple times.

"Edward? As in Elizabeth Cullen's son? As in my nephew?" He asked.

I blushed and looked down at Shadow. He meowed and rubbed up against my leg. I looked back up at the man.

"Are you Dr. Cullen?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded his head.

"Edward forced me to come here after my parents left me a couple days ago." I whispered out.

He looked at me for a bit before opening the door more.

He walked next to me.

"That's a pretty dress. Lovely designs," He said.

"Thank you. I was wearing it for my party, but before anything could really happen, Edward told me to take Shadow and leave." I replied, smiling sadly.

"Party?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I looked up at him.

"My birthday party. I turned 10 a couple days ago." I explained.

He nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to throw you a proper party." A chirpy voice from behind me said.

I looked over my shoulder and a short girl with black hair and green eyes just like Edward's.

"Hello," It came out as a question.

She skipped over to me.

"Hello, my name is Alice. We're going to be best friends" She smiled, hugging me.

"But, Edward's my best friend." I replied quietly, blushing.

She looked at me for a bit.

"No he isn't. He's your lover." She replied, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

I blinked a couple times before I realized what she had said and flushed so fast it could have been a new record.

"Dr. Cullen, does your daughter _know_ what a lover is?" I squeaked out.

Dr. Cullen blinked a couple times before looking at Alice.

"I don't think she does." Alice looked at me confused.

"You aren't Edward's lover?" she asked.

I shook my head, blushing like mad. There was _no way_ that Edward would like me the way I liked him. No way in hell. I already knew this. I felt the tears begin to form and willed them to stay put.

She looked at me for a bit, before smiling big.

"I guess I can be your best girl friend?" She asked.

I sighed in relief at the topic changed and nodded.

"You don't talk much,"

She frowned, but before I could reply, she talked happily again.

"But I guess that's normal seeing as you just arrived here not even an hour ago."

I looked at Dr. Cullen.

"She's always like this. You'll get used to her." He smiled.

I nodded my head and smiled at Alice. We walked the rest of the way through the house.

When I was shown to my room, I stared at it.

"Nothing's wrong with it right?" Alice asked nervously.

"I had them prepare this room when I had a feeling someone was coming. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything!" Alice rambled.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks a bunch Alice." I smiled, cutting off her ramble.

She smiled and hugged me.

"You'll do just fine." She whispered.

I felt the tears then.

"Edward misses you too, you know." She continued, pulling away.

I didn't say anything and soon I was left in the room alone. I slumped down to the floor and let the tears have me.

Edward didn't miss me. Edward had forced me out of his life. He hates me.

"He hates me so much." I whispered.

I covered my face with my hands and cried freely.

I loved him, but he hated me.

I wasn't his best friend anymore.

I was his number one enemy.

I knew things about him that no one else knew and for that, I was never going to be close to him again.

Edward was my everything and now I was his nothing.

I cried out in pain and felt myself go numb.

I could hear Shadow's hissing and that was it before I passed out.

**[Kinda like a flashback dream thing?]**

_When I came to, Edward was there. Shadow was watching over me. He licked my nose when I opened my eyes and sat next to my head, looking in the direction of the couch. Edward was sitting there, perched on it like a lion. He looked at me for a minute before turning away. I felt my heart shatter into bits. _

_"Edward," I managed to get out._

_ He looked back at me with blood red eyes. _

_"Leave." He hissed when I made a move for him._

_ I froze. _

_"Edward," I asked, my voice shaking. _

_"I despise you now. Get out of my sight. I hate you!" he shouted, turning away._

_ His voice was like a knife cutting through me. I cried freely and got to my feet. _

_"Take Shadow," he spoke in a kinder tone this time._

_ I looked at Shadow. He meowed and rubbed his face into my leg. I nodded and turned away, walking to the door. _

_"Go to Cullen Academy in Forks, Bella. They'll take care of you." He spoke in that same voice._

_ I looked at him for a couple of seconds, before nodding again. _

_I didn't look back and that was the last time I saw Edward._

_**~.:*:.~**_

_All that was left to do was hate him as much as he hated me the next time I saw him.__**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Please Review now that you've Read!

* * *

ME: So… What do you think?

Emmett: I liked it. O.o But, what's up with Eddie?

Alice: If we told you Emmett, then everyone else who actually reads these author notes would know too.

_SaneCoco: Does anyone actually read these things? I mean honestly? We make them incredibly long with our rambling._

**CrazyCoco: SC has a point. Who actually reads these?**

ME: GRRRR SC! CC! Don't make me go there!

_**SC&CC: O.O NUUUU DON'T! -hides-**_

Alice: -watches- Whatcha do?

ME: Nothing really.

Emmett: -wasn't really paying attention and is confused as to why SC and CC are gone so goes and looks for them-

ME and Alice: -watches everything and grins at each other-

Alice: So… That's chapter one of this story

ME: Tell me what you think! Did you like it? Should I continue? Should I stop writing all together? Hmmm…These are the questions that haunt me. It is currently 4:25am and I am totally braindead so I am going to shut up now.

_**Everyone because they magically appear out of nowhere to say bye o.O: BYEEE! SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 2 HOPEFULLY!  
**_


	2. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Dudes! I'm continuing I Hate The Monster! I'm soo happy that I've gotten my inspiration back for this story! So please, if you like it! Put it on story alert! I promise I'll have a new chapter up as soon as possible!**_


	3. Breathtaking Obsession

ME: HEYYY!

_SC: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH_

**CC: Yeah, I wanted to know what happened with this story, yet NOPE, no updates from you! =[**

ME: Uhh... If you guys wanted to know, you could have just asked. I mean you guys ARE me... -is unheard-

Alice: Welps, it wasn't her fault. She just hasn't had any inspiration for this FF. Plus, there's school and such going on at the moment. I'm sure that the huge time periods between chapters will go away once school is out.

Emmett: SHHHHH I wanna read. It's interesting.

Alice: DO THE DISCLAIMER FIRST!

* * *

**_EVERYONE CEPT ALICE: WE/I/SHE DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ALL THE AWESOME CHARACTERS! CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING WITTY OR STUPID OR WHATEVER TO SAY SO JUST ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

**EPOV**

_I looked around at the damage I had created. Bella lay unconscious on the floor. Her parents had thrown her aside when she tried to intervene. They had attempted to "tame" me. They wanted me gone. My own __**parents**__ had attempted to kill me off because they deemed me unworthy of Bella's friendship and their hospitality. _

_I looked around the living room from where I sat on the couch. Blood trickled down the walls, mangled bodies piled up in the corner, and beautiful Bella lying in the midst of it all. I flinched inwardly. How would she react when she saw this? Would she freak out? I wouldn't be able to handle it if she did… Bella stirred; I panicked. I couldn't keep her in my life, no matter how much I wanted to. At least, I couldn't at the moment. She wouldn't want to live a life on the run. I mean seriously? I had just killed four people. _

_I went stiff when she blinked her eyes open. Shadow licked her nose and sat next to her head, staring up at me, as if telling me that what I had decided was the right choice. I __looked away from him, not wanting to do it, but I knew I had to._

"_Edward," __her voice quivered in fear and I squeezed my eyes shut tight. _

_I turned back to look at her, making sure my eyes showed no emotion. I watched her eyes widen._

"_Leave," I managed to get out without portraying my real emotions. _

_Her body went still._

_"Edward," She asked again, her voice cracked with unshed tears._

"_I despise you now," I shouted, looking away from her, "Get out of my sight! I hate you." _

_I could hear her crying and it took everything in me to not turn to her and apologize. _

"_Take Shadow," I whispered, not wanting to display my pain to her. _

_I knew I wouldn't be able to take care of him while I was gone. I looked back at her to see her back facing me. _

"_Go to Cullen Academy in Forks, Bella. They'll take care of you." _

_She looked back at me for about a second, before nodding and leaving. _

_That was the last time I saw her._

It had been 2554 days, 17 hours, 45 minutes, and 22 seconds since I had last seen _her_. **_(A/N: For those who don't want to do the math, this is a day before they separated 7 years ago.) _**I was currently residing in Portland, Oregon. I knew I was less than a state away from _her_; I was 187 miles away, to be exact. You could probably say I was obsessive, but I loved her. I just couldn't forget about her. I would go back for her, and the time to do so would be soon. She would be 17 in a day and I would be able to make her mine. _**(A/N: THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG!)**_

I couldn't contain my _need_ to see her again, so I went to Forks. It took me 4 hours and 31 minutes exactly to get to Forks Academy. _**(A/N: Takes that long to get to Forks from Portland ;D I googled it.)**_

I looked around the school grounds, hiding at the edge of the trees that surrounded the school, until I heard that familiar laugh reach my ears. I looked over my shoulder to see Bella walking out of a building, talking with a short girl with spiky black hair. She was breathtaking. Her hair was about mid-waist and was the beautiful red/brown hair I remembered it to be. Her smiling face left my breathless and I felt as if I could stare at her for ages. It took everything in me to not just reach out and hold her close when she walked past me.

I sighed when she rounded the corner, shoved my hands into my pockets, and walked around in search of the headmaster's building. It was time to have a long awaited talk with my only Uncle.

* * *

ME: So? Whatdya think?

_**SC and CC: Uhh... Kinda short, don't ya think?**_

Emmett: It was short, but that's probably because she's still unsure if people want to read this or not. She doesn't want to pour hours into this chapter and then have no one read it.

Alice: But... she DID pour hours into this chapter...It just came out 

ME: SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! -wails and cries in corner-

_**Everyone else: -stares at her, then turns to readers, unconcerned- SEE YOU GUYS IN CHAPTER 4 (And yeah, we're callin' it chapter 4 even though it's actually really chapter 3.) TOODLES! 3**_


End file.
